


red and spread

by OmTivi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Digital Art, M/M, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Victuri Gift Exchange 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmTivi/pseuds/OmTivi
Summary: Yuuri takes good care of Victor, who just looks so good in red and all trussed up ...





	red and spread

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oh_fudgecakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_fudgecakes/gifts).



> My [Victuri Gift Exchange 2018](http://victurigiftexchange.tumblr.com) gift for Bee! For the prompt red ropes, with bottom/sub Victor ;) (I was gonna draw him with a ball gag too but somehow that made it look too dubconny/perhaps even noncon which I was avoiding so ... orz)
> 
> Happy Holidays, Bee! \o/ Hope you had a good Christmas!
> 
> Apologies for the title, my creative juices are all drained up o(-<
> 
> (This time not on Tumblr too, in light of recent events and the explicit nature of the piece.)

**Author's Note:**

> The image size has been auto-adjusted to the size of your viewing device. It's available for download on my [sta.sh](https://sta.sh/02ddsg5orgxl) :D


End file.
